Silias
Silias is a fanmade fairy created by Sorreltail18. Silias is the fairy of fire. About Silias History Silias was born to the senator of Pyros and the senator of Panko, although her mother died when Pyros was overrran by dark magic and dragons. She and her older brother, Jeb, moved to Panko. Growing up near the woods of her house, she learned to love nature and enjoyed nature. As she grew older, her older brother taught her how to use a bow and arrow. Because Panko was in a war with the Polar Regions, her father was constantly on business which allowed her and Jeb to grow up very close. Silias met Millie and they became childhood friends. They aways did things together, but they were vastly different from one another. Millie was very cheerful and upbeat as Silias was calm. Millie loved to bake and excelled at school, but Silias played with a bow and arrow. As the two went to school together, Milie was well respected and liked as Silias hid in her shadow. Athough Millie did everything to stay with SIlias, Silias still felt alone. Silias started to grow very jealous of Millie. Personality Silias is calm and a hard-worker, driven to strive to be the best. She is very appreciative of the things she has earned, especially her bow and arrows which she treasures. She slowly becomes very jealous. When Silias turns evil, her personality is very harsh, usually snapping at others and having a huge drive to dominate. However when Silias becomes her oldself, she is haunted by what she has done. She loses her confidence but it brought back by Sven. Beyond the Winx Season 1: The Crystals Silias is revealed to be Milly's childhood friend and the lead gaurd for the Grand Crystal. This is revealed in Summer Vacation. In this chapter, Silias, and her team of gaurds are attacked and SIlias is kidnapped by Malachi and Goliath, the wizards in seek of the Grand Crystal. In The Day of the Feather, Silias is still kidnapped, however is turned into a villian by being hypnotised by Malachi. Her appearence changes such as her emerald eyes turning amber and her auburn hair looking more ruffled. Her anger and jealousy is shown, especially towards Millie. Malachi completely severs the friendship between the two by placing a spell on both to remove the memories they once had. Silias assits the wizards into finding all the gems to the Grand Crystal to release the grand power that connects all the realms to Panko by telling them how the gems work and where they would be located, including one being located in Millie. She fights against The Crystals, but generally surrenders. Silias's spell weakens when she sees Millie turned into a cat. In return, Millie's spell is broken and starts remembering Silias. For every hit Millie does against Silias, Silias slowly remembers the memories. As Malachi sees this, he captures Millie. As Silias's spell weakens, he is able to feel the gem energy from Silias. Malachi and Goliath tests Silias's loyality by allowing her to combine the power of the gems to unleash the Grand Power. After Silias and Millie talks and tears are spilled, Silias backs down. Goliath realizes that Silias has a gem and attacks her but her gem energy is too strong. She sees Millie in trouble as Malachi tries to grab Millie. She screams and attempts to stop him but transforms into a Crystallix fairy. Upon seeing her new transformation, Silias is back to her oldself, but realizes the evil she has done and runs away. She is stopped by Feather who tries to convince her that running away from a problem will not do any good. After the events of the previous chapter is all wrapped up by The Crystals, The Crystals go on a search for SIlias. They find Silias and try to talk her in to joining the Crystallix. Silias reveals that she could not, after all the troubles she had stirred up. She is suddenly attacked and saves The Crystals, but is still in denial. As Silias walks around Panko, many citizens glare at her or shiver in fear. Upset, Silias takes refuge at Millie's Bakery, As she sits, upset, Sven talks to her, telling her that hiding won't allow her to redeem herself. Silias tries to argue back, but Sven tells her that he belives in her. She regains her confidence and helps The Crystals fight off another enemy. more coming soon Appearence Civillian Silias has wavy auburn hair that flows to the middle of her back and has emerald green eyes. She wears a sleveless sweater with a black tanktop underneath with dark green leggings and black boots. Fairy Silias has her hair the same as her civillian. She wears a cropped, one sleeved red top with red shorts with a gold stripe running along the sides and red flats. Gaurd Silias has her hair pulled up with a gold band with two strands running along the side of her face. She wears black leggings with a gold stripe going down the side with a tight maroon jacket and black boots. She wears a bag with arrows and has a gold bow and arrow. Evil Silias's auburn hair is darker, and so are her eyes. Her out fit is very similar to her fairy outfit only she wears black tights underneath her shorts. Crystallix Category:Beyond the WInx Category:Fairy Category:Sorreltail18